


Mornings

by Ryu_No_Joou



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_No_Joou/pseuds/Ryu_No_Joou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vorstag dwells on his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Title:** Mornings  
 **Author:** Ryu-No-Joou  
 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own the Elder Scrolls or anything related to them.   
**Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** Vorstag dwells on his lover.  
 **Archive:** Tumblr, Archive Of Our Own

 

 

\---

 

Vorstag loved mornings.

Early mornings were the best time of day, sunlight filtering through the tall, skinny windows and painting stripes across the bed. If it was early enough, the house was completely silent, the rest of the family still asleep. Or the faint clatter of dishes could be heard from the kitchen, where Lydia was making breakfast. The sound of birdcalls as Rayya pushed open the front door to bring in the fresh pine-scented breeze. 

Warm and snug in his bed, Vorstag would slowly open his eyes to see his sunlit bedroom, motes of dust dancing in the light from the windows, the paragons in their display case casting rainbow-hued sparkles over the ceiling. Unwilling to extract himself from his cozy spot, Vorstag would instead turn his gaze to the man beside him, in whose arms he had spent the night.

His dear husband Sirius, sleeping soundly - admittedly not a morning person, as Vorstag was - with an arm draped across Vorstag’s hips, keeping their bodies close. The soft rhythmic sound of the Imperial’s breathing, strands of his ebony hair fluttering with his breath, soothed Vorstag like a mother’s kiss. His husband’s sleepy heat enveloping him, making him feel more safe and secure, keeping him warm on the coldest nights. Whether it was here in Lakeview Manor, or in any of the other houses they owned, or even in a bedroll in the wilderness, Sirius was always there. Before falling in love with the Imperial, Vorstag had doubted the closeness two people could share; but now he couldn’t sleep a wink without his husband beside him. 

Slowly, not wanting to wake Sirius, Vorstag would raise his hand and stroke his husband’s long hair, brushing it out of his face. His fingers traced the firm line of Sirius’ jaw, the line of his cheekbone, his lips. Most mornings there was a dull, faded ache from their sex, his body still remembering every touch, every kiss, every thrust of the night before. A twinge of desire stirring in his loins, faint and ignored for now but later to grow. 

Vorstag would continue to gaze at his lover, wondering what dreams played inside Sirius’ head, what nightmares, what fantasies. Snuggling closer and clinging to the man that belonged to him, only him, Vorstag could feel Sirius’ heartbeat against his own chest. He closes his eyes against the bright dawn light and breathes in the scent of his lover’s skin, the herbal smell of his hair. 

What made this man, this hero, choose him over all the others? Sirius could have the pick of anyone in Skyrim, perhaps anyone in Tamriel. But he had returned Vorstag’s love, the love of a simple mercenary. Not highborn, just the son of a miner and a farmer. Nothing special about him to the casual observer. But Sirius had seen the good qualities of the young Nord and accepted him, their friendship slowly blossoming into romance. Now he was the Dragonborn’s husband, proud of his mate and secure in their love.

Footsteps downstairs, the light is shifting. Sirius stirs and Vorstag opens his eyes once more, to meet the gaze of his beloved.

“Good morning, my love.”


End file.
